Of Lesser Pantheons
by ParagonNate
Summary: When the son of the Thunder God meets the warrior princess Donna of the Amazons fate decides to alter its course for the two of them, perhaps leading to consequences never foreseen by Asgard or Olympus.
1. Chapter 1

Of Lesser Pantheons

Disclaimer: The respective characters and locations are all property of Marvel and DC comics companies. I own nothing.

Ch 1 Learning of the Distressed Damsel

A young man sat on a fire escape on the side of an apartment building humming an upbeat tune to himself his hands toying with the pommel of a Viking style sword that lay across his lap. The humming stopped abruptly when he heard the oh so familiar wail of sirens and saw the distinct red and blue flash of police squad car lights twenty-five stories below. The young man sighed and glanced at the digital watch strapped to his left wrist, "Yeah, I got time." He said to no one in particular. He leaned back and opened the apartment window. "Mom! I'm going out for a bit!" he yelled.

He stood up cracked his neck then, grasping the thick leather strip that hung from the swords pommel he bean to spin the weapon. The blade gained speed until it was nothing but a gray blur, then with a slight grunt of effort he went as if to throw it, only he held tight to the leather strip, the weapon launched into the air, and carried him with it.

As he soared after the sound of the sirens, a faint light gathered around him, this light intensified until he was lost within it, then just as suddenly as it had gathered the light dispersed leaving him dressed not in common street clothes but armor which glowed ever so faintly with a light blue color. The helmet was a simple dome with cheek guards coming down underneath his eyes and then curving to connect to the nose piece, hiding most of his face from view, a heavy shirt of ring mail covered his upper arms and torso cinched at the waist with a broad heavy belt stylized forearm and shin guards completed the set. "Let's have a little look-see…." He muttered, raising his free left hand a faint bluish glow encompassed his fingers which he taped gently against the eye slots in his helmet.

His sight distorted as if he was seeing the world through a fish-eye lens, even as this happened the criminal's car and the pursuing police cars seemed to leap forward in his vision, enlarging as the spell amplified his sight. The criminal's car was a windowless bright yellow van with the words "en guard!" spray painted across the sides along with a poorly depicted sword. "Joy, him again." The young man said dryly. Increasing speed so that he was above the van he then angled his sword downward, then simply let himself fall onto its hood. With a squeal of tortured metal his enchanted blade carved through the hood and through the engine, the mechanical parts shredding themselves as they continued to ram against the near unbreakable blade. A shriek of rubber on road and the smell of burning rubber filled the air as the van careened out of control and swerved into the front of a coffee shop shattering the window as patrons dove to get away.

The driver's side door swung open and a man dressed in a suit of fencer's gear dragged himself out coughing and groaning. The sword wielding villain had been a promising Olympic fencer, however his drive to face only the best opponents led him to believe that the Olympic level was beneath him, so he had sought out another blade wielding individual that he believed would offer a challenge, Nathanial Thorson The Prince of Thunder son of Thor and EMT Jane Foster. Their initial dual lasted only a few seconds when the Prince of Thunders enchanted blade had carved through The Fencers slim rapier like a twig, this followed by a mean left hook but the former medalist down for the count. The Dualist would not be denied however, after recovering he had sought out the Prince again, and again, with each defeat as quick as the last. He began committing petty crime in order to get the young heroes attention, attempting to force circumstances into his favor, in short he became obsessed.

"What is it this time Fencer? A bank?" the Prince asked as he hopped of the destroyed hood.

"I tried that, but the bitch behind the counter laughed at me, so then I figured I'd speed around a bit to get your attention. I see that my plan worked! On guard!" The Fencer said with a horribly impersonated French accent, as he raised his rapier.

"You know what? I don't think I need Ygradier for this." The Prince said, setting his sword on one of the coffee shop tables that hadn't fallen over.

The Fencer did not reply he merely lunged forward with a thrust attempting to skewer what he believed was an unprepared opponent. The Prince merely hopped to the side and grabbed the blade as it went by him, he then yanked the wannabe villain into a brutal head but The Fencer was once again down for the count. The Prince sighed, as he looked around at the damage done o the shop as he called Ygradier to his waiting hand.

Looking over in the direction of the still intact counter Nathanial said "Hey pal I got somewhere I need to be, can you tell the cops what happened when they get here?" The stunned, and possibly stoned, teen behind the counter said in a near monotone voice "Sure dude, oh…uh you want coffee or something man?"

Nathanial glanced up from his watch "Nah I gotta go."

Spinning his sword he took off. After several city blocks had been covered he stopped, his head cocked slightly to the side when he heard a distinct thwip thwip. Turning slowly in the air the armor clad teen saw a distinct spider themed hero about his age swinging on web lines along other side of the street.

"Hey web-head!" Nathanial yelled "Better hurry up or your gonna be late!"

Spider-man yelled something back but it was lost in the blare of traffic and the never ending sound of New York. Nathanial chuckled and then turned and continued on his earlier course, while picking up speed.

"I have to beat him there, man he'll be so pissed!" Nathanial said to himself with a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. As Nathanial rocketed around the final corner to his destination he jerked to a halt as something latched onto his leg.

"What the…?" he said, he glanced over his shoulder in time to see a red and blue blur swing by him.

"To slow dude!" Spider-man said as he passed.

"Damn it Webs!" Nathanial said as he cut the webbing with his sword.

He flew after the arachnid themed hero, catching him as he reached a door at the back of a building, in one of New York's many alleys.

PAFF in a telltale puff of smoke a blue skinned demonic looking teen appeared on a dumpster near them.

"Dudes! Zer you guys are!" Nightcrawler said warmly.

"What we late or something?" Spider-man asked.

"Or somethink." Nightcrawler said grinning.

The Prince of Thunder and Your Friendly Neighborhood Wall crawler both groaned, when Kurt was grinning it usually didn't mean anything was funny from anyone else's perspective.

"Well time to pay the piper I guess." Nathanial said as he pulled open the door. Inside this seemingly nondescript entrance was one of the greatest of any teen guys dreams.

"Oh shit!" Nathanial yelled as he swung his sword up to block a fireball that was going to try its hardest to turn his face into hamburger, the flames circled around the enchanted blade before being absorbed into it.

"What the hell Johnny!" he all but yelled, Johnny Storm the Human Torch stood in the middle of a vast room that was that teen guys dream partly on fire and fuming.

"The pizza is almost cold and the games already on!" he yelled.

"It's on already!" Spider-man said "Dibs on the recliner!" he yelled as he web zipped to the other side of the room, on the wall in front of several chairs and a couch was a massive flat screen plasma TV. A table stacked with snacks, drinks, and pizza sat in between the seats and the screen. The large room was full of things that could hold a teen guys attention for hours individually but combined they made the greatest hideout in hero history, at least according to them. Old arcade style games were packed into one corner while in the other there was a smaller TV hooked up to a console gaming system. Along one wall was a bar stocked with (non-alcoholic) drinks, and a set of pool and air hockey tables completed the awesomeness.

"Remind me again Johnny, how did you got all this stuff?" Nathanial said.

"Oh, you know, bugging my insanely rich sister and brother in law until they give in, the usual." The Human Torch said with a shrug as he walked toward the couch.

"Sweet." Nathanial said following, his armor disappearing with a faint humming sound.

"Oh by all means leave me to lock ze door." Kurt said annoyed as he turned to a numerical electronic lock that sat on the wall to the side of the door. After he punched in the appropriate code a robotic voice said "Security measures activated."

PAFF…..PAFF Kurt disappeared and reappeared on one of the smaller chairs.

"Turn it up dude!" Spider-man said to Johnny, The Torch grumbled but obliged. The sound of electric guitars and heavy drums filled the room, pouring out of the massive audio system to hammer their ears.

"Welcome folks to the 50th annual-" the announcers voice was cut short, in fact all sound in the room stopped.

"Johnny what the hell man?" Nathanial said, when he received no response he turned fully intending to smack his friend upside the head. He froze, Johnny wasn't there, in his place sat a woman dressed in a Greek style toga with a crown made out of golden leaves on her head.

"Gah!" Nathanial said jerking backwards only to come to an abrupt stop as he ran into another woman this one wearing an ornate breastplate and holding a helmet in her hands. Making another less than manly noise he jerked away falling of the couch and onto the floor scrambling up and over the table, knocking over bowls of popcorn and pizza boxes in the process, he grabbed Ygradier and pointed it first at one then the other woman.

"Be at peace, Child of Thunder." The first woman said, "We do not wish to harm you."

"Who are you?" Nathanial said inwardly wincing when his voice cracked.

"You know the answer to that question already." Said the woman wearing the breastplate.

Nathanial's eyes narrowed to slits as he extended his senses beyond the physical, his eyes shot open wide. He quickly lowered his sword and gave a slight nervous laugh.

"A thousand apologies Lady Hera, and to you as well Lady Athena" he said to the first and second women respectively.

"None are needed young Thorson." Hera said, "We surprised you, your reaction was to be expected."

"Well…uh…what can I do for you ma'am?" Nathanial asked, mentally patting himself on the back when his voice didn't crack.

"You are aware of the existence of Amazons, yes?" said Athena.

"Um…yes ma'am." He said, his hands towing nervously with the hilt of his sword as he shifted his weight uneasily from foot to foot.

"One of our daughters will soon come to a grueling series of trials, that she is fated to fail, we will not see that come to pass." Athena said, "However as the Fates have decreed this we cannot intervene, but that does not mean we cannot seek help outside Olympus."

"So you go to Asgard for aid." He said nodding as he began to understand, "But wait…why are you coming to me surely Baldur or the Warriors Three would gladly take the chance of an adventure."

Hera nodded and said "The one of which we speak is relatively young and new to Man's World, those who you name while they are near peerless in bravery and skill will not be able to relate to her and be the type of companion that she will need."

"It must be you young Thorson, your father and king have granted consent that this also serve as your coming of age trial." Athena said, one of her hands toying with the horsehair crest on her helmet.

Nathanial grunted, "Two birds one stone, I get it."

"There is a…hiccup…if you will, the one that we speak of does not live within this dimension." Hera said.

"So that means I have to pack an extra pair of jeans? Or maybe extra-dimensional socks?" Nathanial said grinning, "I have experience with trans-dimensional travel ma'am."

"To other forms of this dimension perhaps, but the one of which we speak lies in whole new territory for you, with its own heroes, while it is not unlike this one we wished to make sure that you were forewarned." Hera said with a slight smile tugging at her lips.

"Well, I'll just have to pack a toothbrush then won't I?" Nathanial said with a grin, his confidence coming back in spades.

"Excellent." Hera said, she waved her hand and his travel bag appeared beside him, "All you will need is within."

Nathanial Thorson cracked his neck, shouldered his bag and gripped Ygradier tightly, "Let's do this!" he exclaimed.

Hera nodded slightly and raised her hand, a golden light encompassed him and when is vanished so did he.

"He certainly was…enthusiastic." Athena said, chuckling slightly.

Wonder Woman sat at a table in the Watchtowers mess hall her younger sister Donna sat beside her as they talked about life on Themyscara since Diana's banishment. A golden light appeared above the table and a young man fell from it, "Yikes!" yelled the teen, with a loud bang his head connected with the edge of the table and he fell off to the side.

Both of the Amazons moved quickly Donna moving to check a pulse while Diana mentally contacted J'onn and told him to gather the League.

"Is he alive sister?" Diana asked her sibling.

"Yes but he is unconscious." Donna replied, her head cocked slightly to the side as she saw his face up close she was surprised that she found him somewhat attractive. Her vision shifted to include the rest of him; she hummed in curiosity when she saw the sword that had fallen through with him. She reached over and gripped it by the hilt, when she went to lift it however she found that it would not move, no matter how hard she pulled with her impressive strength. Glancing up at the sound of footsteps she saw her sister and several other members of the League approaching. Batman, Superman, Martian Manhunter, Hawkgirl, and Green Lantern had all been on the Watchtower when he had fallen through so they had responded to J'onn's telepathic summons.

"Were did he come from?" Batman asked roughly.

"That's just it Batman, we don't know." Wonder Woman replied.

"we had best get him to the medical wing, see if he's alright, then we can question him when he wakes up." Superman said.

The Caped Crusader merely scowled.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All respective characters, and locations are property of Marvel and DC comics companies I own nothing except Thorson.

Authors note: Well so far it looks like I'm being well received so without further a due here is chapter 2. Also I will try to update regularly.

Regards, ParagonNate

Ch 2 The League and the Tower

Superman stood over the bed in the medical wing of the Watchtower that held their new guest. His face set in deep thought, his arms crossed over his chest he nearly jumped when Batman seemed to appear beside him.

"Take a look at this." Batman said, handing a clipboard to Superman, "I had the computer system run tests on his DNA to see if he might be one of our more clever opponents in disguise."

Superman's eyebrows climbed nearly t his hairline in surprise, the only match it had found was to Kryptonian DNA, but there was something off.

"It's not a perfect match, not even close less than 1% but there were enough similarities for it to be flagged." Batman said looking at their unconscious guest.

"Well this only raises more questions." Superman said glancing at Batman, "What are you doing?" The Caped Crusader was standing next to the bed and leaning slightly over the bedridden stranger, Superman joined him.

"He's waking up." Said Batman.

"Odin's beard, that is the last time I let you decide what goes on the pizzas Kurt." Nathanial said, "Because that was the wackiest dream I have ever had."

Grunting slightly at the blinding light when he opened his eyes, he panicked when he saw a pair of vague shadows looming over him. He panicked more when one of them appeared to have horns.

"Foul minion of Surtur!" he spat and lashed out with a punch sending the horned shadow flying. A pair of hands clapped onto his shoulders and punched him down with incredible strength. Drawing from years of training Nathanial's fists went up and over his opponents arms and came down sharply on the inside of the elbows. His enemy grunted and his arms bent, then gripping his enemies' shoulder Nathanial pulled him forward into a head but. With his enemy stunned his grip on Nathanial loosened, taking this chance Nathanial shoved his opponent into the far wall, leaving a dent. Swinging out of the bed as his eyes adjusted to the light he bolted in the direction of the door.

Superman groaned as he pulled himself to his feet "Kids strong I'll give him that." He said, he mentally called out to J'onn, telling him to gather the rest of the League to search for there guest turned escapee.

Nathanial ran along smooth metallic hallways grumbling to himself, "Never trust an Olympian again, bunch of lying self-obsessed jackasses."

A golden rope in the shape of a lasso wrapped around his torso and arms pinning them to his sides "What the…?" he spat. Summoning his near godlike strength he strained against the rope, grunting, his face turning red with effort.

"It is no use male, the Lasso of Truth will hold even the Minotaur." A feminine voice said, laughter colored her words.

Nathanial glanced up, seeing a teen girl at about his age holding on to the ropes other end.

"Well I got more than strength going for me lady." Nathanial said, opening one his hands and calling Ygradier to him.

The girl cocked her head, "Why are you waving at me?" she asked.

Nathanial simply grinned slightly, as he heard the faint sound of metal scraping on metal, Blasting down the hallway Ygradier came to his hand with a clap of thunder, grunting he swung it with as much power his position would allow at the rope. Where the Asgardian blade met the Olympian woven rope, a light appeared around each, white from Ygradier and gold from the Lasso. The Lasso unwrapped itself from around him, but the light rushed down the blade and the rope to their respective wielders, with a pealing of great bells and the rumble of thunder both teens were thrown across the hall into walls, leaving dents. Both looked at each other blinking and wide eyed like a pair of owls.

Nathanial swallowed, faint lines of smoke rising off of his body, his hair standing on end.

"That…. hurt." He said panting slightly.

Donna merely nodded, not bothering to speak, attempting to cope with pain on a level she hadn't felt before.

Grunting with exertion Nathanial turned his head slightly looking down the hall at several colorfully dressed people that were approaching.

"So…um truce?" Nathanial asked, gesturing towards Donna.

"Happily." She said groaning.

Nathanial stiffened when he felt another's presence enter his mind; he snarled his eyes fixating on the large green man wearing a blue cape.

"Get. Out." He snarled, the not so giant Jolly Green Giant, grunted his hand pressing against his forehead.

"J'onn!" exclaimed a man dressed in blue and red tights, a large S across his chest. "What did you do?" he demanded.

"Peace, Superman." J"onn said, raising his hand, leaning slightly against the wall as he recovered. "I attempted to enter his mind to discern his intentions, he forced me out." The Martian Manhunter's nearly monotone voice was colored with respect.

"What are your intentions mister?" Superman asked, crossing his arms over his chest as the other member of the League fanned out blocking off the hallway and any escape route.

"'Mister'? Well aren't you a boy scout, Cap and you would get along just fine." Nathanial said grinning. One of Superman's hands curled into a fist, his knuckles turning white.

Nathanial's eyes widened slightly, "Hey easy there!" he exclaimed, "Sorry, getting knocked into a wall tends to make me a wee bit cranky."

Nathanial's hands were raised palms outward in a gesture of supplication, he glanced over at Donna who was getting up with help from Wonder Woman.

"You gonna be ok?" he asked her, as he used Ygradier as a cane to help himself to his feet, wincing as his body screamed at him for being a dumbass.

"I believe so male." She said leaning against her sister.

"The names Nathanial." He said coolly

She paused taken aback by his tone, "Donna." She said, and offered her hand for a shake, attempting to warm her tone.

Nathanial felt his eyebrows race each other to his hairline; he limped forward and took her hand.

"I wish I could say it was a pleasure meeting you Donna, but then I'd be lying. Do you always tie up every man you meet just to say hello?" He said with a slight smile. Donna grinned, her cheeks coloring slightly.

"Well this is touching, but we need answers. Now." said Batman, scowling.

"For starters, how did you get here?" Superman asked.

"Well, that's a funny story actually," Nathanial said, resting Ygradier across his shoulders "what do you know about gods?" he asked.

A little while later they all sat in the League's main meeting room, with Donna's and Diana's jaws hanging open as he talked about his father, and Asgard, and even more importantly there relationship with Olympus, although he did not reveal his reason for being there, that was for Donna and Diana's ears alone.

"Amazing…" Donna said thunderstruck, "other gods."

Diana merely nodded mutely as shocked as her sister.

"You're telling me," Nathanial said, "the first time I met Ares, I thought I that I'd need to change pants."

Somehow Donna's eyes widened further, "The God of War." She said in hushed tones, swallowing loudly.

"Yeah, and let me tell you, he is not a pleasant person to be around, one moment he's deep in thought the next he's all 'RAAA I'M THE GOD OF WAR!' and looking to chop someone's head off." Nathanial said.

Donna giggled and then slapped both hands over her mouth, the rest of the League now looked as shocked as she had when she learned of Asgards existence. Except Batman, he fixed the newcomer with his signature glare.

"There's something you're not telling us." Batman stated, his near permanent scowl deepening somehow.

"Yes. There is." The Prince of Thunder said matching the feared Bat-scowl with a glare of his own.

"Mind sharing?" asked Superman, seeking to get in-between the two of them before something bad happened.

"Not for you to know." said Nathanial, crossing his arms over his chest.

Batman stood menacingly "Spill." He snarled.

Nathanial's eyes narrowed to slits, his teeth bared in a snarl, "I think that you hate the fact that I got the drop on you Batman, what I haven't told you is for there ears alone." He said gesturing to the Amazon sisters.

The two princesses glanced at each other then back at him.

"Excuse me?" said Donna, her ire rising at being referred to so casually.

Diana's hand on her shoulder settled her sisters temper, "Would you all please excuse us?" she asked the other League members, warmly. The other's slowly stood and filed out Batman was the last to leave, his eyes never leaving Nathanial until the last second.

"Is that sufficient?" asked Diana, glancing at the Prince.

"Totally." Said Nathanial, he stood p and began to pace back and forth, his hands clasped behind his back.

Taking a deep breath he turned and faced Donna, his expression serious, "You are fated to die." He said bluntly.

Diana's eyes narrowed "The Fates have decreed it, I hate it but it is going to happen." She said wrapping an arm around her sisters' shoulders comfortingly, seeing as Donna had nearly collapsed at hearing his words.

Nathanial said "I was approached by Hera and Athena, they told me that the Fates had decreed your death in a coming trial, they did not wish this to pass, so they came to me. They told me that I had the potential to become the type of companion that you would need to survive."

"The Fates hold sway on Olympus….not Asgard." Nathanial stated a fire entering his voice; the fact that those three old hags would so coldly condemn this beautiful girl to death really pissed him off.

Donna looked up hardly daring to believe it.

Diana took a deep breath, "What do you propose?" she asked.

"She's one of this Earth's heroes right?" Nathanial asked.

Diana nodded.

"So me and her team up, get to know each other how we work learn each other's tactics, so we can prepare for whatever is coming, were she goes I go." Nathanial said.

Diana nodded again, it made sense, however "You are not known to us, how will we know that your presence will not hinder her on the battlefield, making you more a threat than her enemies?"

Nathanial pursed his lips, he was expecting something along those lines, "Alright, make me a member of your little club, run whatever tests and simulation you need to, but I will prove myself."

Diana nodded, wrapping her sister in a hug, while she mentally told J'onn to prepare one of the most grueling simulations they had available, she would be damned if she let her sisters life rest in the hands of a novice, she would know whether or not he was able.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All characters, locations and all other applicable items are the property of Marvel and DC comic companies, I own nothing but Thorson.

Authors note: Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls I give you chapter 3 of "Of Lesser Pantheons" also I will endeavor to make your stay as comfortable as possible….but no foot massages!

To FinlandNative: congratulations for being the first person to review my first fanfiction! Thanks for the positive review, and I will keep the chapters coming as fast I can write and check them for errors.

Chapter 3 The Test and the Rest

Nathanial Thorson followed Diana, Donna had went to the observation room to be with the others that had came to see the potential recruits performance. As they traveled down the smooth metal hallways Nathanial began to take deep steady breaths, after several seconds of this he began to sing softly, his voice taking a deeper timbre and darker tone.

Snjoar kaldri strondu aw

sefur jokulbondinn

Varinn ollum vaettum faw

vistin blodi goldin

Tungl er horfbir

Sol er sest

Ennfa mun hun risa

Víkingum hun vandar

He looked up; they had arrived at a large door. Wonder Woman held up a hand barring him from entry.

"On the way here you were singing something, what was it?" She said.

"It was part of an old poetic tale, it is part song part prayer, that should I fall in battle that the Valkyrie will look upon me with favor." He said quietly, his thoughts clearly elsewhere. "I say it before every battle, if I can, just in case."

"You truly think that we will allow the simulation to kill you?" she asked, somewhat angered.

He sighed and looked at her. The look in his eyes was that of one who has seen horrors far beyond his years. "I have no plans to die today princess, but none ever do." He said in the same quiet tone.

She paused, a chill running down her spine, what could drive one so young to speak in that manner she did not know, nor did she wish to find out. She stepped aside; he walked past her through the doors, his armor materializing around him as he entered.

He walked to the center of the large circular dome chamber, cracking his neck as he did so. He glanced up at the window set into the far wall.

"I'm ready." He said.

Up in the observation room Donna watched as he walked in, observing how he moved so easily wearing the armor.

She heard Flash somewhere behind her, "Hey neat armor, think I could bum a set off him? It would look great next to my closet full of other useless medieval junk."

She smiled slightly when she heard the unmistakable sound of a fist hitting flesh and assumed that Shayera had hit him.

"We will start with something fairly simple, you must reach the far end of the pathway as quickly as you can." Batman said over the loudspeaker.

Nathanial nodded and turned toward the glowing marker on the far side of the room.

"Start when you're ready." Batman said.

Nathanial began to spin Ygradier, the blade building speed until it was a blur, then he launched himself into the air moving quickly toward the marker. Several large panels lifted from the floor and formed a barrier between him and the marker, ducking his head to protect his eyes Nathanial simply went through them, the metal screaming as it was ripped apart, Ygradier easily passed through the inferior metal, he simply followed after it. Several hatches opened along the walls and ceiling, out flew small drones that began firing lasers at him, he wove easily through the barrage of energy beams. However the chances of him being hit were to great, when one of the beams did make contact it was a direct hit across his back. The force of the shot did little more than make him jerk slightly, other than that there was no harm done.

Nathanial seemed to freeze in place, he turned, the look in his eyes showed that in that moment his mind was not in the simulation chamber but on some distant battlefield.

He raised his free hand and pointed at the drone, "Soulless machine how dare you strike the son of Thor!"

Even in the Watchtower they could hear the distant rumble of thunder, lighting gathered around Ygradier, with a cry Nathanial whipped the blade around his head unleashing the lightning. The bolts flew unerringly striking each drone in the room; the drones detonated sending small shards of glowing hot metal flying.

Everyone in the observation room stood each wearing a shocked expression, except Batman, who merely nodded as Nathanial landed on the marker that he had set.

"Uh…no ones gonna tell him what I said about his armor…. right?" Flash asked, a hint of nervousness coloring his words. No one responded, each of them still coping with the display of power that they had witnessed.

"Very good, not the fastest time due to your, distraction, but not the slowest either." Batman said, "Next there will be several simulated opponents in the forms of some of our more dangerous villains, we want to see how you will handle them."

Nathanial nodded once again, signifying that he had heard. Once more several floor panels moved and this time and elevator mechanism pushed up a trio of individuals. One looked like Superman, only he was wearing a tattered costume and his skin had a slight bluish tint. Another was a massive humanoid easily over seven feet tall and covered in green scales. The last was a man of average height, with a black and orange mask over his head and wearing modern combat armor.

"These are Bizarro, Killer Croc, and Deathstroke." Batman said, as the three slowly approached the Prince. They began to fan out Bizarro and Killer Croc moving toward his sides while Deathstroke approached him head on.

The other members of the League that had gathered in the observation room pressed forward, eager to see how he would handle them in a fight.

Killer Croc and Bizarro rushed him from the sides, Nathanial hopped back out of their reach and swung Ygradier as Bizarro attempted to turn and tackle him. The flat of the blade connected with the lower portion of one of Bizarro's legs, the linb bent inward at an extreme angle. The machine wobbled attempting to keep its balance and failing horribly, as it was falling Nathanial leaned back and kicked it full force in the head, his foot connected solidly and advanced metal crumbled like aluminum, hissing and spitting sparks from broken wires the android shut down. Nathanial grunted as Killer Croc took the opportunity to wrap him in a bear hug and began to squeeze. Nathanial growled, a low animalistic noise, as he dug his feet in and twisted his body throwing Killer Croc up and over. The large android connected face first with the far wall and crumbled, it didn't get back up. A faint ringing sound of a sword being drawn brought all of Nathanial's attention to the final member of the trio. Deathstroke had remained distant, as the Prince had dealt with the others only now did he approach, his sword drawn and ready. The Prince stepped forward raising Ygradier as he went, as they neared each other both swordsmen swung, their blades connected, and rebounded off one another. They began trading blows, the League were treated to a rare thing in there day and age, two master swordsmen locked in combat, each blow was parried and another sent back in answer. For several minutes the Nathanial and Deathstroke circled each other, until, the assassin made a mistake. They were close there blades hilts nearly touching as they looked each other in the eye, Nathanial's mouth was set in a grim line his eyes alight with a fire that betrayed the fact that his mind was not here in the present but lost in some distant memory. The Prince reached out and grabbed one of the assassin's wrist holding the others blade at bay with one arm, then he began to squeeze. The groan of metal resisting and the squeal of it giving away filled the simulation chamber. The android did not feel pain but was programmed to respond to catastrophic damage. It lurched in the direction of the damaged limb, its sword falling away. Without hesitation Nathanial swung Ygradier, the enchanted blade easily cleaving away a large chunk of the android's head.

The League stood in shock yet again; none of them had expected his response to attack to be this brutal.

"That was…unexpected." Said Batman putting several commands into the computer.

Nathanial turned toward the window cracking his neck, "Do I pass princess?" he asked.

Batman glanced at Diana who stood with her chin resting in the palm of one hand, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Batman," she said "run the-"

"No" said Donna interrupting her, she turned towards Diana "He is able sister, I believe that he has displayed that adequately enough."

Batman glanced between the two sisters, before Diana nodded her acceptance.

"Very well." She said.

Batman simply nodded, "That's it for now." he said over the loudspeaker, the door that he had come in opened, "Go ahead and explore the Watchtower, we have to discuss whether or not you will join the League." Superman said, taking Batman's place over the loudspeaker.

Nathanial gave a mock salute, "You got it chief." He said, as he turned toward the door.

"Well," said Flash, "he can certainly handle himself."

"True, but the way he dealt with the androids…how do we know he won't do that to actual villains?" said Superman, rubbing a hand across his chin thoughtfully.

"He was like another person in there." Said Green Lantern, if someone had told him that the kid that he had just met would be able to do that, he wouldn't have believed them.

"I have seen enough," said Donna, "no matter what the League decides he has my support."

She stood up from the seat that she had been in since he had started the tests; she nodded to the other League member, hugged her sister, and then walked out of the room.

She found Nathanial sitting in the cafeteria, at one of the tables along the far wall, the empty room making him stand out that much more in his armor, his helmet sat on the table in front of him along with his bag and Ygradier.

"Planning on going somewhere?" she asked as she approached.

"Planning on following you, no matter what they say." Nathanial said, crossing his arms over his chest. "I have been given the task of safeguarding a life, that is not something that I will lightly cast aside."

She moved to sit across from him, pulling his helmet towards her as she did so, admiring the faint relief patterns along the eye guards.

"Uru." He said.

"What?" she asked not understanding.

"My armor and sword, are made out of uru, it's a rare metal found in the dwarf mines, in Nidavellir." He said, slowly drumming his fingers along Ygradiers hilt.

"I'm not sure that I understand, what is Nidavellir?" she asked, as she continued to admire the helmet.

He grunted, and stood up walking around the table so that he stood next to her. "It might be easier to show you." He said, with a slight smile.

"Show me?" she asked, slightly surprised.

He nodded, raising Ygradier he called lightning, directing into shapes and lines, when he was done an image of Ygdrassil, the worlds tree was before them with each of the nine realms in their proper places.

"There are nine realms," he said, gesturing to the image. "Asgard, Alfheim, Jotunheim, Nidavellir, Svartalheim, Vanaheim, and Midgard, which is Earth, and Hel."

"You forgot one." She said. "You named eight, but you said there were nine."

"Ah yes I suppose I did, the ninth realm is rarely spoken of, or even named. It's called…well I'll say it once but don't make me say it again…Muspelheim." He said, glancing around as if he was afraid of someone overhearing.

"And what is so bad about it that you won't even say its name?" she asked, now completely focused on him.

"It is the realm of fire…and Surtur the Demon Lord rules there, ages ago he was imprisoned within, but all fear that one day he will break free of his chains."

"And I am assuming that, that would be bad?" she said cocking her head slightly.

"Allow me to put it in perspective princess," he said sitting next to her, "it just might be on par with the Titans escaping their prisons, all at the same time."

Her eyes widened, and she shuddered, but he was not finished, "Surtur would lead his armies across all the realms, while the Jotuns and others like them seek to enslave, he seeks to destroy, there would be nothing left but ashes."

"Nathanial!" Superman called across the cafeteria, both he and Donna jumped, neither of them had heard him approaching. They both turned to see the him and the other core members of the League walking toward them, Superman tossed something and Nathanial caught it, it was a small earpiece, used for communicating.

"Welcome to the League." Superman said.

Authors note: Are these things even supposed to be called authors notes at the end of a chapter?...whatever, so I'm not entirely satisfied with this chapter, I may scrap it and rewrite it, or maybe just parts of it, please review guys I want to know what you think of the story so far and if you have any opinion on whether or not I should rewrite this chapter.

Regards, ParagonNate


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All characters, locations and all other applicable items are the property of Marvel and DC comic companies, I own nothing but Thorson.

Author's note: Alright so who ordered the chapter 4?...anyone? anyone at all?...Ah I crack myself up, **clears throat** So from when I last checked I had 1 favorite and 2 reviews, both from the same person, as of right now I am begging my readers who I **know** have been returning to read new chapters, please review, your feedback no matter how small motivates me to keep writing. I mean come on! My necks already cramped up from writing this how much more do you want from me?

Regards, ParagonNate

To FinlandNative: This story is not wholly based on the comics, as I have only red a very few Marvel ones, this is more based off of several different animated TV series and movies that I bothered watching, I do know that it is in no way connected to the Marvel Ultimate universe however. Also Nathanial is only ¼ god…I was not aware of that, I was under the impression that Thor was wholly a god, being a child of Odin and Gaea, and Jane Foster is mortal, so unless my math is wrong that would make him ½ god. Anyway thanks for reviewing, computer high five!

Ch. 4 Getting to Know Each Other

Nathanial sat in the small room that the League had provided for him on the Watchtower until they could secure more permanent lodgings for him. A small bed was jammed into a corner, a footlocker that now contained all his possessions sat at one end of the bed, while a small metal desk sat in the opposite corner, there wasn't room for much else. He was laying on the bed and staring at the wall, throwing a small rubber ball at the ceiling so that it would bounce off at an angle and come off the wall then back at him. As of that moment, several days after he had been accepted into the League, he was bored, very bored. The League was great and all, but it lacked the distinctly chaotic home front that a group like the Avengers possessed, at Avengers Mansion there was always some form of mischief going on, sometimes him and Johnny Storm playing pranks, like one time when they had one of Iron Man's suits get painted pink. They hadn't been able to stop grinning for days. At other times especially when the Hulk was around, there was always the sense that something big was about to go down, and it almost always did.

Catching the ball one last time, he sighed; he guessed he was just a little homesick, pursing his lips he swung out of bed. He picked up his communicator, and placed it in his ear, touching a finger to it, he said

"Donna, are you there?"

After a moment, there was a slight crackle of static, and then her voice came across the radio waves, "Yes Nathanial? What is it?" she asked.

"I was wondering if you felt up to a session in the simulation chamber, I think its about time we started working together, and since no crisis needs our attention…" he let the thought trail off, as he walked out the door, pulling on his favorite hoody, he rarely walked around wearing his armor, seeing that he had no real need for a secret identity, and wearing the armor that had been hand crafted by the dwarf king as a simple costume somehow seemed like an insult.

"I will meet you there." Was her response, was it him or did she sound almost as eager as he felt.

He continued down the hallways, occasionally passing other heroes nodding hello as he walked by them, thankful that the core members had announced his presence to the rest of the League, he really didn't feel like explaining himself to every hero that he came upon.

As he rounded the final corner, Nathanial thought about what simulation they should run, he had been working with Batman to enter several of his home dimensions villains into the system, perhaps some of them, or maybe a blend of both dimensions.

"Nathanial!" Donna said from behind him, he jumped; he had been so deep in thought that he had not heard her approach.

Clearing his throat he composed himself and entered the access code, the door opened with a faint hiss.

"After you." He said with a slight bow at the waist, extending one arm in a flourishing gesture towards the now open door.

"Oh, a gentlemen as well as a warrior?" she asked, as she walked by, feigning surprise.

"Give some people a chance princess and they just might surprise you." He said smiling, as he followed her in.

"Computer run preset program: Merge." He said, as his armor materialized around him.

"Alright you **have** to teach me how to do that." She said, amazed once more.

He smiled and winked at her "I'm afraid I can't princess, Asgard secret."

"Liar." She said smiling as well.

"Ouch, that hurt." He said placing a hand on his chest and doubling over in imaginary pain. She laughed, the sound was music to his ears, he mentally thanked Hera and Athena for giving him the chance to meat this beautiful woman.

His thought were interrupted when a bolt of electricity struck him in the side and sent him flying.

"Oh yeah….forgot about them." He said as he pulled himself to his feet.

An odd double toned voice came from the wall above him, "Were is he, were is the spider?! We will tear him apart!"

"Nice to see your ugly mug again too Venom." Nathanial said, throwing Ygradier upward towards the voice, as he leapt to the side, avoiding another bolt of electricity. He glanced around and saw Donna using her enchanted bracers to deflect thrown knives from Bullseye. However he saw Mr. Freeze take aim with his freeze gun, from outside her field of vision.

"Princess!" he yelled as he called Ygradier to him, intending to throw it through the training android, however Venom leapt from the wall and tackled him.

He needn't have worried, at the last second, before the ice struck her; she leapt upward, snatching one of Bullseye's knives from the air as she did so. With a flick of her wrist she sent the knife spinning through the air, to embed itself in Mr. Freeze's gun. Several high-pitched beeps came from the weapon before it detonated, encasing the villain in a large block of ice. Donna hovered in the air for a moment before racing towards Bullseye, deflecting more knives as she did so.

Nathanial and Venom rolled around, both attempting to get leverage; finally Nathanial planted both of his feet in Venom's stomach and kicked the symbiote off, sending him flying upward. Calling Ygradier to him, as another bolt of electricity came from the black clad villainess, Nathanial caught the energy with Ygradier and redirected it upward, into the now falling Venom. The android screamed and jerked violently before it exploded.

"Why Webs didn't let me do that the first time I met you I'll never know." He said as he rose to his feet, defecting more lighting from Livewire as he went.

Donna slammed into Bullseye, her fist connecting solidly with his jaw as she did so. The android's head snapped back, a faint crunch could be heard, as the android began to right itself Donna struck again this time a powerful right hook. As the android staggered Donna reached out and gripped its shoulders, lifting it into the air with her. She spun in place to gain momentum, once, twice, and then she released him with a grunt, sending him into the wall. The metal crumbled like paper.

Nathanial walked steadily towards Livewire, deflecting her attacks as he went, when he was close enough he simply stretched out with Ygradier and drained the android of its energy, putting it out of commission. Had it been the real Livewire he would have done the same, only it would have taken longer.

"Well that was entertaining." Said Donna as she approached him, smiling.

"What do you say to lunch? My treat." Nathanial said, as they walked toward the door.

"How can it be 'your treat' if you don't have to pay for it?" she asked.

He simply shrugged.

Some time later they both sat at one of the many cafeteria tables, both with trays of food sitting in front of them. Many of the tables around them had other heroes and heroines eating alone or sharing meals.

"Toughest opponent." Donna said, as she speared a slice of potato with her fork.

Nathanial leaned back in his chair, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "I would have to go with, Ymiron, the frost giant kings son."

"How giant is 'giant'?" asked Donna, as she finished chewing.

"Oh bout the size of a twenty story building, you know nothing major." He said smiling slightly, leaning forward and picking up his glass of Cola.

Donna's eyes grew wide, "Did he manage to hit you?" she asked.

"Yep, left a nasty scar to." He replied, placing his free hand on his right shoulder and dragging it across his chest at an angle toward the bottom left of his ribcage, "Right about here."

"Great Hera." She said in a hushed tone.

"I gave as good as I got though, bastard with never walk without help ever again." He said, the smile leaving his face. He shook his head clearing it of the unpleasant memories.

"So what about you princess? Who was your toughest opponent?" he asked sipping his drink.

"I'm afraid yours beats anything that I have ever faced, before now I have never been away from Themyscara, and therefore in no real battles." She said, sipping her water.

"Oh no you don't princess I shared mine, now you have to, it's in the rule book." He said grinning, as he cut a small slice of meat off his steak.

"Rule book," she scoffed, and then shrugged, "very well if you must know, it was Cinderblock, he attacked when I was visiting the Teen Titans."

Nathanial shrugged "Not bad princess." He said.

She looked at him, a thoughtful expression on her face, "Nathanial may I ask you something?"

With a grin he said, "You just did."

She calmly reached across the table and punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow! Hey everyone, woman's abusing me!" he yelled clutching his arm and smiling.

She rolled her eyes, attempting to hold back a laugh and failing.

After several moments of both of them laughing, Donna managed to control herself.

"What is Valhalla?" she asked still grinning.

Nathanial's smile beat a hasty retreat, and he said, "Oh an actual serious question, …well couldn't you just…I dunno look it up?" he asked moving several vegetables around on his plate with his fork.

"I did, and most of the sources seemed to disagree on several points, but then I thought 'why not just ask him?'" she replied, her brows furrowing when she saw that he was shifting in his seat slightly.

"Well I wouldn't normally…. well because it's you…Valhalla is the hall of the honored dead, it is were heroes go, those who are found worthy, to train with the Aesir in preparation for Ragnarok, but it is also a place of comfort and rest, all that any could ever desire can be found there."

"And you are not allowed to talk about it, is that why you are uncomfortable?" she asked, concern coloring her voice.

"Not allowed? No it's just, it involves Ragnarok, and seeing as that it means the end of the world, well it's just not something that I find pleasant to talk about princess." He said forcing a slight smile.

Donna's mouth opened in a silent 'ah' as she nodded slightly.

"Could we talk about something else…please?" he almost whined.

"Well if you insist…how about your former teammates? I have heard you mention them several times, and it got me curious." She said as she finished the food on her tray.

"Which one did you want to know about?" He asked, downing the rest of his drink.

"Nightcrawler, he sounds interesting." She said.

"Kurt? Well, he is certainly 'interesting', as you put it, he has the appearance of a demon, but the heart of a preacher, and he is trained in combat and skilled with many weapons. But despite some people seeing him as a monster he has always managed to keep a positive outlook on life." Nathanial said, as he ate the last of his food.

"What about—"

"Nathanial, Donna, we need you in Gotham, something's come up." Green Lantern said over their communicators.

Both of them stood immediately and began heading towards the teleportation pad.

"What is it Lantern?" asked Nathanial touching a finger to his communicator.

"It's Batman, he's in trouble."

Authors note: Go ahead….do it….call me evil for leaving you hanging. Oh well, remember to review guys….ah you'll forget. -.-


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All characters, locations, et cetera are property of Marvel and DC comics, I own nothing accept Thorson.

To FinlandNative: Asgardians aren't gods? I thought a near immortal race of elemental beings were considered gods… and what's this about Freya? She is one of the Vanir, not the Aesir, while the two groups may be similar, the Vanir are older as a whole, and may be considered gods more so than the Aesir. Also I thought Thor's mom was Gaea. In all seriousness though thanks for reviewing yet again, your reviews have kept me inspired to write.

To Robert32514: Thanks for reviewing, and intend to tell more…much much more….(insert evil laugh here)

To Guest: Batman may have a problem but seeing as what's going to happen in this chapter, he may just make an exception this time.

Regards, ParagonNate

Ch. 5 A Godling and an Amazon in Gotham

Nathanial would never get used to the feeling of being teleported, or 'beamed' as he jokingly called it, it felt as though every part of his body had been stretched like a rubber band and then let go to snap back into position on Earth. He glanced down, as he and Donna were what felt like halfway through the process, and saw his body stretch as it was disassembled, and then reassembled on the roof of a large building.

Detective Harvey Bullock spat over the guardrail that lined the roof of the Gotham Police Department building, he was a relatively short man, his face reminiscent of a bulldog, in that it was a face only a mother could love. His prominent gut stuck out over his belt, his tan trench coat draped over him, shedding the light rain that seemed constant in Gotham with ease.

"First our costumed freak gets nabbed then we call in someone else's freaks to come in a rescue him." He grumbled, spitting a second time.

The second, epically mustached, man on the roof, dressed also in a trench coat merely pursed his lips slightly and said, "Batman does good work Detective, and you know if it wasn't for him I would have to call a lot more family members to tell them there sons and daughters won't be coming home."

Commissioner Gordon dealt with Bullock's skepticism of heroes, and bad attitude, on a daily basis, so he was inoculated, he only hoped that whoever the League had sent would have the temperament to not throw the detective through a wall.

They both turned toward the bright light that signified the Watchtower's teleportation device and waited, both were shocked when instead of some famous hero, they saw a pair of now woozy looking teens.

"Donna remind me to ask J'onn why the teleporter seems to make everyone but Batman feel like they are going to lose their lunch." Said the young man, as he leaned on a sword of all things, looking like he was struggling not to do just that.

The dark haired young woman merely nodded and made a slight noise of affirmation, as she doubled over retching.

"Unbelievable," snarled Bullock "we get a couple of kids, greener than a rookie fresh out of the academy."

Nathanial's eyes seemed to fixate on Donna's rear for a moment, fascinated by how her skintight costume hugged it. His thoughts started to wander down a path traveled by nearly all teen guys at such a sight. He mentally punched himself in the face, and then he thought about what his father would say, it was more effective than half a dozen cold showers. He blinked rapidly when polite cough from nearby informed him that they were far from alone.

Nathanial turned sheepishly, and cleared his throat, "Commissioner Gordon?" he asked glancing from Bullock to Gordon.

As Donna righted herself, Gordon said, "That would be me, son." a hint of a smile touching the corners of his mouth, teenagers, not so different from his Barbara. He wondered how long her tutoring would take her tonight, so nice of her to help those who needed it.

Nathanial stepped forward and offered his hand, "We were told Batman was in trouble."

Gordon shook the boys hand, damn the kid had a hell of a grip, "That's right son, we received word that Bane had attacked a bank, after Batman went in to deal with him, Ivy attack with some sort of cloud of plant spores. Bane has Venom running through his system so he's relatively immune."

Nathanial nearly cursed when he heard the word Venom, but then he mentally kicked himself. There were no brain-washing alien symbiotes here, he reminded himself, but still. Old habits.

"But Batman isn't," finished Nathanial, "and you can't exactly hide from a cloud."

Gordon nodded, he began running a thumb over his badge on his belt, a nervous tic that he had developed over the years. "All of the officers that had cordoned off the area went into some form of coma, about five minutes after that some of them started to go into seizures, some form of allergic reaction is forensics guess. We tried sending in SWAT teams, but Ivy's plants over ran them, and pulled of their gas masks"

Nathanial's eyes narrowed "So at best Batman is down for the count, at worst he may be dying."

Gordon's mouth formed a grim line and he nodded.

"Well then," Nathanial said with forced cheer, "there's not a moment to lose."

His armor materialized, causing Gordon to blink. His only outward sign of surprise, Bullock on the other hand nearly choked.

"You can't be serious Commissioner, letting kids take on Bane, Ivy and God knows what else that tree hugging bitch has cooked up."

Donna's mouth twisted in distaste at Bullock's language, she was about to say something but Nathanial beat her to it.

"Detective," he said a dangerous edge to his voice, "you will mind your tongue around a lady, or you and I will have words later."

Bullock sputtered, as if trying to say several obscenities at once, his face turning a peculiar shade of red.

"Careful Detective," a chuckle entered Nathanial's voice, "wouldn't want to strain yourself."

Bullock managed to control himself, "Why you—"

"Can it Bullock," Gordon said smoothly interrupting him, "kid has a point, and we are running out of time."

Bullock muttered angrily but managed to keep quiet enough to satisfy Gordon.

"Which bank did they rob, and were is it located Commissioner." Donna said speaking up for the first time since their arrival.

"First National City Bank of Gotham miss, on the corner of Main and 18th streets." Gordon supplied, smiling slightly at the young woman.

"Right," said Nathanial, nodding sharply, he and Donna took to the skies and made their way across the dark, foreboding city, that was home to a hero that was even more dark and foreboding.

He glanced at Donna, "If it's all the same to you princess I'll go in first, those spores won't affect me, we don't know what they'll do to you."

Donna growled, "I am not standing by and watch Nathanial!" She snapped.

"And I'm not asking you too," he said, a fire entering his eyes, "I'm asking you to wait until we know if you'll be a liability or not."

They landed on a rooftop overlooking the bank, the spore cloud giving the air at street level a faint tint, like a green fog. Nathanial could see GCPD patrol cars enshrouded in the spores, but not the officers.

"How do you propose we do that?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest, as she tapped her foot.

Nathanial sighed, 'Annoy the person who's supposed to watch your back, real smooth.' he thought.

"You could expose yourself to a some of the spores at the edge of the cloud, if you don't start convulsing or pass out within a few seconds you should be fine." He said, clearly not liking the idea.

Donna nodded, and jumped off the edge of the building into the heart of the cloud.

"Holy crap!" Nathanial managed to choke out, as he leapt after her.

When he landed next to her Donna made a show of breathing deeply, and letting the air out with an explosive sigh, several times, all the while glaring at him, but a smile tugged at her mouth.

"I get it, I get it!" Nathanial snapped, smiling as well, he gestured toward the open bank doors. "Shall we?" he asked sweetly, bowing slightly.

"Let's." Donna said, as she turned and began jogging toward the doors.

Nathanial muttered something along the lines of 'What a woman' and followed her in.

As they approached the wide double doors, Nathanial noticed the rampant plant growth that covered the building, and stretched out across the streets towards the GCPD cars, even as he watched the green vines, seemed to stretch further, carrying the spores with them.

"We need to hurry." He said, picking up the pace.

Donna merely nodded.

When they entered the foyer, the stench of rotting leaves and other plant life reached their noses.

"Odin's beard!" swore Nathanial coughing, as he raised a hand to cover his nose and mouth.

Donna moved as if to reply but a loud voice with a Hispanic accent boomed down the hall, cutting of whatever she was going to say.

"Little **bruja,** Ivy told me about you!"

When it became obvious the speaker was not referring to them Nathanial gestured for Donna to follow him quietly, she nodded.

As the two of them slipped around the next corner, they saw a massive man, easily over 7', holding a young woman dressed not unlike Batman by the throat.

Upon seeing this, a change came over Nathanial; a snarl replaced his usually friendly demeanor, he placed a hand on Donna's shoulder, and whispered in her ear, "If I get him away from her, can you make sure she's alright?" Donna nodded, her eyes filled with just as much anger as his.

He pursed his lips in concentration, as he manipulated magic's weave around Ygradier, hiding it from sight and sending it around behind the villain and the girl.

"Hey! Hrafnasueltir!" he yelled, standing up and walking toward Bane.

Bane spun moving Batgirl, between him and this unknown opponent, he placed his hands in a neck breaking position, one twist and she was dead.

"Don't come any closer, or the **bruja** is dead!" he said, a twisted grin forming behind his luchador mask.

Nathanial stopped, raising his hands in the air, "Have you no honor?" he asked his voice gaining a cold edge.

Bane sneered, "True honor lies in victory, no matter the method." He said, as he adjusted his hold on the squirming Batgirl.

"Then you should be quite familiar with attacking an opponent from behind." Nathanial said, guiding Ygradier toward the tubes that pumped Venom into Banes veins.

Bane turned his head slightly attempting to look behind himself without turning, as a consequence the tubes moved and his neck took their place. Nathanial muttered a curse and turned Ygradier so that the flat of the blade struck Bane in the head, the blow was still powerful enough to send the villain reeling, he dropped Batgirl who began to scramble away, towards Nathanial. Who grabbed her cape and unceremoniously tossed her behind him, towards Donna. Bane spat a stream of curses, mixing languages in his stunned state.

"Donna, keep her safe, he's mine." He said, cracking his knuckles.

Bane, growled, an animal sound, deep in his throat. "I will break you for that boy!"

Nathanial didn't say a word as he delivered a brutal right cross, Bane lurched to the side, then sent back a punch of his own, he was shocked when the boy before him didn't try to dodge, but lifted his arm to block instead, he snarled, this was going to be easy.

Nathanial caught Bane's fist with one hand, and stopped it cold.

"What!" Bane shouted, shocked. He was interrupted by Nathanial's fist making contact with his jaw in a fierce uppercut; the villain's head snapped back and he staggered back several steps. Bane's eyes lit with fury, and joy, he had found in the Prince of Thunder, what he believed to be a worthy opponent. Nathanial's opinion of Bane was somewhat less than flattering. Nathanial's next punch landed in Bane's stomach blasting the wind from his lungs, this was followed by another punch to the jaw. Bane began to step back, giving ground as Nathanial pressed forward, raining blows faster than Bane could respond, and Nathanial's fury only grew. After several moments of this, Bane attempted to wrap Nathanial in a bear hug. The Prince merely flowed around Bane's arms and lashed out with a kick to the side of the knee, Bane's leg bent inward with a crunch. Bane screamed. As Bane fell Nathanial did not let up, he merely followed the villain down, raining blows as he went, he ended up straddling his opponents chest, landing punch after punch on Bane's face.

"You call yourself a man of honor." Nathanial growled between blows, "Yet you use a woman as a shield."

"Nathanial! That is enough!" Donna nearly screamed at him, as she pulled him off of Bane, he pulled himself from her grip and grabbed the front of Bane's now bloody shirt, and lifted the villain's head into another punch, but he had no force to it, he drew his hand back one final time, but Donna grabbed his wrist, he stopped, glanced at her, then let Bane fall to the floor with a thud.

"What was that?!" Donna demanded, anger and several other emotions fighting for face time.

Nathanial looked drained, he sighed, "When we get back to the Watchtower I'll explain princess, but for now…let's just get this over with." He reached behind Bane's head and yanked out the tubes that pumped Venom into him. Bane writhed in agony as the super-steroid left his body, his muscles shrinking down.

Nathanial turned to look at the girl that he had nearly beaten Bane to death for. The bat themed teen was leaning against the vine-covered wall, pale and bruised, but alive.

"You gonna be ok?" Nathanial asked gently, calling Ygradier to him as he approached. The young woman nodded, her bright red hair falling near her shoulders. "I'll live, but Ivy has Batman."

"We know, the League sent us." Donna said, reaching out with a steadying hand as Batgirl wobbled. Batgirl winced and gasped, her face paling as she clutched her side.

"Are you well sister?" asked Donna, stepping forward and steadying Batgirl.

Gritting her teeth Batgirl shook her head, "My ribs," She managed to gasp "adrenaline must have blocked out most of the pain, now I can barely breath."

Batgirl spat out her words in groups of two and three, the rest of the time trying not to scream.

"Nathanial to Watchtower," Nathanial said tapping his communicator, "Watchtower…" he received only static in reply.

"Can't leave…Batman needs me." Batgirl managed to say, leaning against Donna, who shot Nathanial a worried look. In her current state Batgirl would get herself killed.

"If you think I'm letting you take on a super villain in your condition you're very wrong." Nathanial said as he tapped his communicator again, still nothing.

"Don't understand…Batman nose breather…will save him from the spores." Batgirl said swaying despite Donna's help.

"What?" he asked all thought of the Watchtower leaving his head.

"Have a…spare breather…my utility belt." Batgirl said, her voice fading fast as she succumbed to unconsciousness.

Nathanial reached over pressed the release switch and yanked the bright yellow object off of Batgirl he began opening compartments. Batarangs, extra grappling line, and other assorted useful items tumbled into his hands, until he opened the final compartment, a small object made out of some clear plastic fell into his hand, the nose breather. HE breathed a sigh of relief, then glanced at Donna who was now practically carrying Batgirl.

"We can't leave her here, and she needs medical attention." He said, closing his hand around the small device.

"I am not leaving." Donna said, steel entering her voice.

"I don't have time to waste arguing, the fact remains the longer we stand here the worse both her and Batman's conditions get." Nathanial said as he turned and began walking deeper into the building.

Donna muttered something in Ancient Greek, then turned and headed toward the exit, attempting to raise the Watchtower as she went.

As Nathanial walked down the silent deserted hallways, he noticed the plants were moving, as if they could see him. 'Okay…I am not freaking out…I am not freaking out!' he thought, as one of the vines reached out from the wall toward him. He quickly moved past, avoiding more grabbing plants along the way.

A soft feminine voice drifted down the hallway, "It's alright my darlings, pretty soon the bad man won't be able to hurt any of you anymore, ever again." The voice gained a strained note on the final words that made the speaker sound as of she had more than a few screws loose upstairs. Nathanial bit back a curse and froze, there was only a single room at the end of the hallway, both Batman and Ivy had to be in there. His eyes narrowed as he focused, magic moved inside him and in the air around him, after a second, he kept walking down the hall, and he watched his copy sprint into the final room.

That same smooth sultry voice came from down the hall, "What do we have here my darlings? Another of Batman's friends?"

"Were is Batman witch!" he heard his copy demand, he hoped the few moments that it would last would be enough, as he entered the room, the magic that he had woven around himself diverting others eyes, hopefully long enough to—

Nathanial didn't hear Ivy's reply, he was fixated on the writhing mass of vines that lay around Batman, the area around the Caped Crusader was clear of vines, but beyond several inches from his body the vines were waiting, presumably for his death. Several massive flowers were suspended over Batman they were the source of the spore cloud; the green fog like stuff was thickest around Batman, nearly blocking him from view.

Nathanial began to step carefully over and around the vines, tip toeing on some cases, as he made his way toward Batman. After several hectic seconds, he could hear his copy leaping and dodging avoiding Ivy's attacks he reached Batman.

As he knelt over he could hear Batman's ragged breathing, he quickly pressed the breather into Batman's nose, blocking off spores from causing any more damage. He nearly screamed when Batman snatched his wrist and pulled him close. "Plants…her weakness…hurt them." Batman growled, then passed out.

Nathanial glanced at the massive hole in the roof that Ivy's plants had made and at the sky beyond.

'You got it BM' he though, just as Ivy managed to hit his copy, and it blurred then vanished, leaving him exposed.

Ivy shrieked, "Kill him!" when she saw him near Batman.

Nathanial stood up and cracked his neck, "Lady you picked the wrong fight." He said, he bolted toward the hole in the roof, ducking some vines that lashed at him, some he simply cut apart, as Ivy screamed.

'Aid me father!' he thought, as several vines gripped him, just as he reached the opening, then several bolts of lightning arced from the sky to Ygradier, many more went from the sky to the ground around him. The plants seemed to scream as the lighting burned them, his mouth set in a grim line Nathanial aimed Ygradier at the massive spore producing flowers, and let the lighting loose.

Post-note: Hey I came up with a name for these things! How sweet is that? Anyway a quick translation, bruja is Spanish for witch, while the word Nathanial used to describe Bane, hrafnasueltir, is Norse and means crow starver, or coward. Just in case any of you wanted to know, also this is the longest chapter I have submitted for this story to date so I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. As always please review

Regards, ParagonNate


	6. Chapter 6

All characters and locations are property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.

Hey look guys a new chapter! Ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhh…shiny…. Once again (in case any of you didn't read my profile and see me apologizing there for the long wait) I apologize for the wait. In compensation I have attempted to make this chapter longer and of a higher quality than my previous ones.

Regards, ParagonNate

To robert32514: right now actually.

To .73: I prefer to think that I threw them out the window rather than the door, I mean if I'm going to throw something out might as well be in the most violent way possible. Anyway I am no expert in the lore of either universe even though I am a fan, and so that means that there will be some major holes in both universes if anything really gets your attention that you think needs to be changed or altered please private message me and I'll see what I can do. I've attempted to make Nathanial as a unique a character as possible and he has been the biggest challenge in some ways, but I am glad that you like him.

To guest 1/1/13: It _is_ a pretty good story idn't it?

Chapter 6

Nathanial groaned and placed his aching head in his hands, leaning forward as he did so. He sat on one of the slab style tables in the Batcave, the sparse lighting creating deep pools of shadow across his body. His arms resting on his knees as his legs dangled over the table's edge. The normally empty cave was now practically packed with people, relatively speaking. Both Batman and Batgirl were lying on separate tables; both of the vigilantes were hooked up to several hospital machines, the regular beeps echoing around the cave. Both of the bats were being looked after by a butler of all things, although a small mask hid his identity, he had introduced himself as Mr. P. Another masked man was leaning against Batman's console, the blue and black clad man had introduced himself as Nightwing. Donna sat next to Nathanial a slightly worried look on her face.

"I knew it!" he said his groan emerging into his words dragging them out slightly, "Only a chick could give me a headache this big."

"I didn't know someone like you could even get headaches." Said Nightwing.

Nathanial felt Donna stiffen slightly beside him, and wished that he had a bottle of Aspirin…or maybe a bucket.

"Someone like me?" He asked as he pressed his fingertips against his temples, wincing.

Nightwing shrugged, "A meta." he deadpanned.

Nathanial felt a smile tug at his mouth, and said "Last I checked I don't have several insane AI inside my head telling me to kill people named after states."

"Huh?" said Nightwing blinking.

Nathanial chuckled and waved his hand in a negative motion, "Never mind." He said.

"So…." Said Nightwing, clearly uncomfortable with the silence, "How does it work?" he asked.

"How does what work?" asked Nathanial, still massaging his temples, his eyes closed.

"The flying, the lightning, your powers." said Nightwing.

Nathanial grunted, nodding that he understood now, he cleared his throat and said, "Part me, part my dad." as if that explained everything.

"Well that's spectacularly useless." said Nightwing grinning slightly.

Nathanial scoffed and said, "Sorry, I'm used to telling people who already know about my dad."

Nightwing shrugged and said "No problem just curious."

Nathanial nodded and said, "All the power of the storm is mine to command, through Ygradier, the only people who would be able to negate my power are my father and his father, Odin."

Nightwing nodded and then paused, "Wait…so someone could take away your sword and you'd be powerless?"

"I'm not sure you understand the scope of my powers…allow me to enlighten you. A tsunami off the coast of Japan? Mine. A hurricane in the Caribbean? Mine. A pair of tornados is Kansas? Mine again. Through Ygradier all that power is at my beck and call, with a thought the wind and lightning, the driving rain, the hail, the snow all come to me at my command. And what's more is that I can _create_ a storm if one isn't available, although that will take a little longer."

"Well….I hadn't put that much thought into it…but still all someone has to do is take away your sword and boom no more storm god." said Nightwing shifting slightly.

Nathanial looked at Nightwing and blinked, then laughed. "I am the product of a culture if nigh-immortal warriors that have been fighting for their lives for millennia, my father made certain that I received the best training Asgard had to offer before I even lifter Ygradier." He said smiling, "Do you really think that taking my sword away from me will be easy?"

Nightwing made as if to answer, however, Mr. P stepped forward and said in his smooth English accent, "I beg your pardon Master Nathanial, Master Nightwing, Mistress Donna; however Master B-…..Batman has awakened and is asking to see you."

Nathanial nodded and began walking over to were the Dark Knight was lying, Donna and Nightwing doing the same. The fabled Caped Crusader had his costume almost completely removed in order for the machines to be properly hooked up, his cowl remained of course. Nathanial saw the many scars that were scattered over the man's torso, he shuddered slightly, he had _one_ scar and it had been a painful experience, but that many…his respect for Batman rose.

"If you two hadn't arrived a lot of innocent people would now be dead…thank you." Batman said, it obviously pained him to talk, his words were short and his breath came in sharp intakes and hisses.

"However I have to ask you to leave Gotham. Now." His tone made it clear, even through the pain, that he would tolerate no argument.

Donna stiffened next to Nathanial, and opened her mouth to say something but stopped when Nathanial placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked over to him, he gave a slight shake of his head, his eyes once more had that nearly empty look that unnerved her so much. She paused and nodded slightly.

"We'll go." Nathanial said quietly, he turned to Nightwing, "Give us a hand with the teleporter?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure thing." Nightwing said, as the trio moved toward the platform.

As the light surrounded the two of them Nathanial dropped his hand from Donna's shoulder, to her hand. He sagged against her, shaking slightly. She paused, unsure what to do. When they began to rematerialize in the Watchtower he stepped away and let go of her hand. J'onn sat at the teleporter controls, typing steadily.

"Welcome back." The martian said in his monotone voice.

Nathanial simply nodded and walked past without saying a word. Donna watched, her expression strained slightly, she was out of her depth, after all what does one do when their friend nearly breaks down one second and shuts everyone out the next. What's more is that he was a man, a gender that she had no real experience with, she needed advice, and he needed help.

She smiled slightly at J'onn, which he returned, and then she went to find her sister.

Post-note: OK I lied this chapter isn't longer but I couldn't find anywhere else to really cut it off that really worked. My next chapter is almost done and I promise that it will be on the site in the next several days. As always please review I am dying to know what you guys think, if you don't review I don't know if you're happy with the story and what I'm doing, or what you think I need to improve with my writing.

Regards, ParagonNate


End file.
